<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thalmor Justiciar puts you in your place, filthy human. by yangisbestgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505080">A Thalmor Justiciar puts you in your place, filthy human.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisbestgirl/pseuds/yangisbestgirl'>yangisbestgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy Racism, Femdom, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Girl Penis, Other, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisbestgirl/pseuds/yangisbestgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>want a high elf to step on you click away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thalmor (Elder Scrolls)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thalmor Justiciar puts you in your place, filthy human.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing this script for /r/gonewildaudio because who among us doesn't want a 8ft tall dommy elf lady to step on them? The thalmor in question will be banging the reader, who had either a strap on or a dick I leave that up to your interpretation, for all their faults we know from ESO they aren't transphobic at least lmao. Enjoy and ad lib as you see fit,I left the reader/listeners gender ambiguous on purpose as well so anyone can enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Begins with knocking sounds, and the sound of a weapon being drawn</em>
</p><p>On behalf of the Aldmeri Dominion, open this door! We know you are in there, scum! You will proceed to open this settlements walls and allow us to inspect the premisses for evidence of heretical worship!</p><p>
  <em>No answer comes</em>
</p><p>If you do not allow us to enter, we shall take this castle by force! The blood will be on your hands, filth!</p><p>
  <em>No answer again</em>
</p><p>Mer, burn down this nebarra village! </p><p>
  <em>(Nebarra means unwelcome/outsider, the elves use it as a perjorative) sounds of spell casting and swords clashing and general medieval war sounds for a moment or two, until it all calms down and the thalmor knocks on another door. </em>
</p><p>It's over, heretic. Your city is in ruins, your people have been slaughtered, your temple of the pretender god burned to ash.. you have no hope of escaping, mortal. All that remains for you is a tiny wooden shack to hide in, nowhere to run, useless to bar yourself into. Unlock this door and surrender for your execution for the crime of worship of the false god Talos, or I shall burn this doorway myself and spill your blood on my sword without dignity!</p><p>
  <em>After a moment, crackling fire sounds as the elf burns the door away with her magic. The swoosh of an axe being swung is cut off by a chuckle and a zap of a lightning bolt, stunning the listener and knocking them to the ground</em>
</p><p>An axe? You hoped to slay a noble mage, mistress of the real and surreal, your clear better, with an axe? Pathetic. You are nothing more than barbarians, aren't you?</p><p>
  <em>The elf walks over and presses her boot to the listeners throat.</em>
</p><p>Your kind ought to have stayed under the elven boot, just like now, my boot on your neck, keeping you down in the filth where you belong. Even the cats know their place but you just keep struggling, even now. You aren't fit to polish my sabatons with your tongue!</p><p>To think you creatures have to nerve to call one of your own a god, when perfection walks among you- you... you're doing it?! </p><p>You're actually licking my boots, you degenerate scum. Where's your "Nordic pride" I've heard so much about? Your precious"honor"?! You disgust me, human. To think, you enjoy this treatment? I see it in your eyes, mortal. I come from running my sword through your people, to lead you to execution, and all you can think about is your perversion, you're desire to be treated like the lesser being, the toy you are?</p><p>
  <em>She lifts her boot off you</em>
</p><p>If you're so eager to prove your inferiority, I may have a use for you before your death, then.</p><p>
  <em>Sounds of a sword being drawn, and cutting through leather or cloth being heard</em>
</p><p>For a human, you are quite lovely. Minus all the ..dirt on your body, from lying on the muddy ground like a pig. Do you even sweep in your homes? Sickening. But... The girls at home would call me apraxic for suggesting it, but a body's a body, and if you're good for anything, it's pleasures of the flesh. That would be why there's so many of you, I'd assume. You breed like rabbits.</p><p>*Sounds of unbuckling of robes and shedding of armor take place.</p><p>And look at you, covering yourself and looking away Wheres that Nord fire? I don't see it in your eyes, I see the blush on your face and the grind in your thighs, you damn well love hearing me speak so I'll of you and your people, and you want nothing more than for me to ravage you, ... don't you, mortal?</p><p>All you want is for me to pull my coat off, remove my mail, and see my perfect, flawless elven body. You've never seen the breasts of a Altmer, have you? You humans, I feel bad for you, short, flawed, hairy, imperfect things. But at least it means we get to look down at you. And you love that, you harlot? You'd sell out your people and your pride just to gaze upon perfection? In all its carnal glory?</p><p>I can't wait to break you.</p><p>You're blessed mortal, you get to look upon the image of what a true goddess looks like. Do you like it? And do you like when I press you down into the floor, like this, holding you under me, my body taller, longer, more beautiful than you could imagine? And you pant like a filthy dog on a hot day, just feeling me touch your body, running my soft, talented hands over your chest, your sides, your stomach, into your loincloths?</p><p>I'll be removing these. Tilt your hips up, present to me what I'm working with.</p><p>(Chuckles) you'd better suck my fingers, human. It'd hurt if I jammed them in this greedy hole dry.</p><p>
  <em>Adlib fingering the listener for a while.</em>
</p><p>I've had enough of watching you squirm. On your hands and knees.</p><p>
  <em>*Finally removes her undergarments, revealing the cock/strap she has, flopping into the listeners butt</em>
</p><p>(Chuckles) you didn't expect this, did you mortal? That i'd be hiding such a thing under my golden robes? I'll let you in on a secret, human. I have a perversion of my own. I just live to fuck ephem (non elf) like you into being the submissive little sex toys you were meant to be, with this cock/strap. My kinsmen are far too prudish, I must admit. Slavery is waste of your true use. And what's this? You're grinding into me? You're such a whore, this will be easy. Prepare yourself</p><p><em>Enters.</em> </p><p>Slek, it's tight... Oh am I enjoying the decision not to end you, mortal.</p><p>
  <em>Ad lib sex</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ffuck I'm gonna come, take it you filth!!</p><p> </p><p>By the aedra did you make a mess in this shed. Doesn't matter, it'll be burned down anyway. I've decided you'll live, human. You will be my traveling sex toy and servant. Perhaps you're not so worthless after all. Maybe I'll even take you to summerset, and you can meet my other toys.. and judging by the look on your face...you just can't wait to serve</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>